The Sky Has Elements
by Sierra42
Summary: Tsuna is not useless. He was a genius, until his father and his boss come to his home for a visit. After they're gone, Tsuna started to become more and more clumsy, he can hardly focus on anything, and his friends started to call him "useless". When Reborn came, Nana felt a hope. After all, it's a tutor's duty to help their student, right? Rated T for safety.
1. The beginning of his new life

A/N :

It's been a long time since I wrote a story, so bear with me if this is cringy af...please.

I've never been an active-fan in any fandom, so I thought I could try to be at least a bit more active, especially in this fandom, my first fandom.

And forgive me if the grammars are wrong, English isn't my first language.

Well, I'm sure none of you wanted to read this A/N so let's just get into the story.

 _ **Warning : Curse words, a lot of tort− I mean tutoring from Reborn, and many more things that I will only add after I finish. Also, this will be really really cringy so I'll ask for forgiveness now before you all read.**_

Enjoy!

Don't Like, Don't Read, please.

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Cover © Me**

Life has never been fair for him.

Every single thing he did, no matter what, will never be enough for people.

Not only that, his school and neighbourhood is hell. They only exist to make him suffer. Like, seriously? He only passed by them and they either insulting him, sneered at him, or many worse things. He has never done anything wrong, not that he remembers anyways.

It all happened after his father went home with his ' _grandpa_ '. After that day, he becomes clumsier. And worse, he can't really concentrate on _anything_. He isn't an idiot like his classmates calls him. In fact, he knows that his father and ' _grandpa_ ' are the _only reason_ he's like this.

If not, could anyone explain to him how did he suddenly become ' _Dame_ ' after those two came? No, right? He's not a dame. He is.. _was_ a clever (if not genius) boy, he knows things way much sooner than everyone but he always hid it, he never likes being in the spotlight.

He knows the source of his misery is after all his never-come-home father and his suddenly-I-have-grandpa ' _grandpa_ '. He knows it. But he never likes to have a grudge, the only exception is only if he's really pissed.

So he did what he thinks is right.

He forgives them.

He could have not forgiven them. But he can't, his mother always been a little too happy whenever he starts a topic about his father or ' _grandpa_ '. He couldn't tell her that he hates them.

He can't make the smile he loves so much to disappear from her face.

Don't get him wrong. Forgives doesn't mean he will _forget_ about that.

He'll hold his anger. Until his _useless_ father comes home, he won't utter a single hate word in the same sentence as his father's or _grandpa_ 's name whenever he speaks to his mother.

Only until **he** comes back.

Until then, he'll make sure he makes his mother happy. He _will_ study hard even though it's hard for him. He _will_ try not to make his mother worry. He _**will**_ do anything for Sawada Nana.

This, is a story about a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tsu-kun! It's already morning, you will be late!"

A rustle could be heard from inside the sheets. Followed by a groan and then a yawn. Lastly, a thud could be heard.

"Ouch..."

"Tsu-kun? I heard a thud, are you okay?" he heard his mother's worried voice. He quickly stand up and shouted back.

"Yeah, mom. I'm okay! Just..uh, a little accident." he whispered the last bit, he didn't want to make his mother worried. He quickly went to the bathroom and take a shower to make sure he's awake enough to go to _*cough*hell*cough*_ school.

When he's finished, his head suddenly throbbed painfully. He quickly placed his hand on the wall, steadying his body. The pain didn't lasted too long but he is sure as hell that it was his 'head thingy' that always warns him about either danger or something unpredictable.

This time though, he wonder what could trigger it to make the pain that strong? Even if it warned him about the bullies, it didn't feel as painful as this.

He curses slighty, just what in the hell did he did to deserve this?

He frowns and getting himself ready for school. He didn't wanted to make his mother worried after all. After finished gathering his items, went downstairs to grab his breakfast.

When he arrived downstairs though, Nana looks awfully happy. He have a hunch that his 'head thingy' was telling him something about this thing that involves Nana. First, he never likes it whenever Nana got involved at something that his head warned him about. It usually is dangerous things, he doesn't wanted his mother to get hurt. Second, whenever Nana wears that face, he's screwed.

"..Mom..?" he carefully walked to his mother's side. Don't get him wrong, he loves Nana very much. It's just, whenever she's in this mood, it never ends good. Always.

Nana turned around and excitedly showed Tsuna a..paper? No, it's a brochure. A brochure about..a tutor? What..? Oh, no. Tsuna groaned inwards and preparing himself for his mother's excited explanation, "Tsu-kun! You're finally ready! Look, I found this when you were upstairs getting ready!"

She excitedly showed him that brochure again. When he was about to tell her that he, in fact already read them, Nana suddenly said something that makes his head hurts again and then he gaped.

"I've already called him, he said he only needs a house to life. He will pay his own expenses! Isn't that great? It's said in the brochure, ' _Will train your children to become a leader_ '! Aah, I can't wait for him to arrive!" she giggled and then went off to resume her work while her son still gaped at her statement.

When he regained his composure, he quickly run after Nana, "MOM! Isn't− Isn't that a scam?!"

Nana shushed him and then smiled, "It won't be a scam, Tsu-kun. You could feel relieved now."

With that, Nana just happily continue her work. Tsuna stood there, dumbfounded.

"..Mom..! How could you be so su−" _Ding dong_ −"re..."

"Ah! It must be him, I'll get the door," once again, she left Tsuna with gaped mouth.

"MOM!" he shrieks, quickly thinking about 9999 ways to make sure Nana understand that he doesn't want or need a tutor. Before he could utter any words though, Nana already opened the door.

"Yes! Are you the tu− Ara? Where is the one who just pressed the bell?" she scanned the area and find nobody, she was about to go back inside when a voice could be heard from below.

" _Ciaossu_! I'm the home tutor, my name is Reborn," a kid, no. An infant could be seen when she looked down. She tilted her head and stare at the infant worriedly, "Oh, my. Are you lost, little one?" she tried to reach and hold the infant, but was stopped by a tiny hand.

The infant just shakes his head and said, "No, Ms. Sawada. I'm not lost and I'm in fact, the tutor that you just called," the not-so infant answered her while fixing his fedora. He smirked and then looked up to stare at Nana.

"Now, where is your son? I wanted to take a look at him before I start teaching him."

"Oh? My, my, you're a genius, right? To be a tutor at your age...", she giggled and then allowed him to come inside, "Please, get inside. This is my son, Tsunayoshi. Tsu-kun, greet your new tutor."

"B−But, mom..! I said I don't need a tutor!" while he knows that refusing is not an option, it won't hurt to try, right? Sadly, he's right. Nana won't take no as an answer.

" _Tsu-kun, greet your new tutor,_ " she repeated her sentence earlier. Tsuna know that he doesn't have any choice when Nana got into this mood, but he really don't need a tutor! Especially an infant tutor, no matter how smart and genius he is!

"..But− Ugh, fine," he sighed and bow a bit to Reborn. Hey, no matter how young the tutor is, he's still a tutor, "As my mother said earlier, my name is Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I..look forward to your services." he straighten his body again and then kissed Nana's cheek.

"I'm going to school, mom. And..you too, _Reborn-san._ " he politely smiled in Reborn's direction and walked towards the door. As soon as he's outside of Reborn's point of view, he dropped the smile and instead replace it with an emotionless expression.

"Be safe, Tsu-kun!" Nana called after him while waving to his direction, still smiling. After Tsuna is out of range, she ushered Reborn to sit on the chair, "Anything you want, Reborn-kun?"

"Espresso, please, Sawada-san." Nana raises her eyebrow when heard the request, but still make it anyways. "Do you want any cream? Espresso is pretty bitter, you know. And, don't call me 'Sawada-san'! It makes me feel a lot older. Just call me mother."

"No, please don't use any cream or sugar, maman. Ah, maman is how Italians call their mother or mother figure, is that okay?" his eyes never leaves Nana, according to the reports, Sawada Nana is your normal civilians mother. But she's pretty clueless and an airhead.

"Of course you can, Reborn-kun, I quite like how that sounds," after his new nickname for Nana got approved by her, his mind wandered to Tsuna.

That boy, Reborn wondered why, his reports said that he's useless, emotionless, have no friends, etc. That's why he's the one who got sent here by Nono. He pretty much doesn't want to come, but seeing Nono is his ally he can't just refuse. Furthermore, Vongola is the greatest mafia famiglia in the world.

(Sure, he may be the greatest hitman in the world, but he can't fight Vongola _alone_ if he somehow got labeled as their enemy.)

He wondered why the boy was called emotionless, because he knows very well, while he may have that emotionless facade, that look in his eyes, is the looks of someone who will do anything for their family, or people that he already trust with his life. Plus, if he is emotionless why would he smiled (even though it's only a polite smile) at him, a stranger (who's suddenly appeared in his life, albeit forcefully). Guess the spy need to be replaced with someone who can identify which one is real and which one is just a facade, huh?

But something is strange. The reports said that he didn't have any friends and is emotionless, but his eyes..Reborn is determined to follow _stalk_ his new student after this. Surely he can't be having literally zero friends, right? _Right?_

He pondered a bit and then smirked, 'I found an interesting student, huh?' he glanced to the window and raised his eyebrow when he saw the sky was getting darker, no. It's the clouds, it's going to rain soon. And Reborn had a bad _and_ good feeling about this rain.

"Ara? I guess it's going to rain soon... Hopefully Tsu-kun reached school before it rains," a cup of espresso was placed in front of Reborn, thanking Nana, he reached the cup and sipped the espresso.

"..This is quite delicious, maman." he smiled at Nana, who just giggled, "Why, thank you, Reborn-kun. But my coffee isn't that good, I usually just made tea. Coffee isn't really my style, though Tsu-kun likes it."

Reborn turned his head at Nana, "Oh? He doesn't seem like the type that likes coffee..."

"Mhm... He likes coffee because he said it helps him awake and..relax." she sat down across Reborn and sipped her tea, "..he doesn't want to go to school before drinking a coffee, saying that without coffee he can't tolerate school."

"But didn't he go without drinking coffee before?" at the mention of that, Nana only pointed at the half empty cup of coffee and chuckled, "I told you, he won't go unless he drank at least a half cup of coffee. I bet he drank that when I was talking to you," Reborn glanced down at his espresso, wondering should he ask her about the thing that have been bothering him or not.

Reborn decided to ask Nana about something that have been bothering him since he saw Tsuna's eyes. Eyes full of love, care, affection, faith, respect, fondness, devotion, you name it. But it's shadowed by wariness, distrust, hatred, resentment, pain, and many more. He wondered, what could make someone have eyes that screams so much faith, yet also have an equal− _if not more_ − distrust.

"Maman."

"Yes, Reborn-kun?"

"Did Tsuna have any friends?" at the mention of that, Nana tensed and looked away.

"..Maman?"

Nana glanced at Reborn and sighed, "No," she smiled sadly at him, standing up and grabbing her cup and Tsuna's half empty cup, "He doesn't have any friends, Reborn-kun. He's always alone, his classmates calling him 'Dame-Tsuna', his teachers calling him useless, the entire neighbourhood calling him weird because he's always seemed emotionless... Why do you think anyone wants to be his friends?

"I tried to urge him to socialize with other kids, he never wanted to. Even though everyone calling him useless, he's actually a genius. But suddenly, after Iemitsu and his boss come to visit, he changed. He's a lot clumsier than ever, he's having trouble focusing on things, and a lot more," she started to wash the cups, but still continuing her rant, "He thinks I didn't notice, but whenever I mentioned his father or his boss, Tsu-kun always have that face... The face that he always makes whenever he's faced with something or someone he hates."

Reborn just sat there sipping his espresso, listening to Nana's rant. Turns out she's not as clueless as he heard. The Sawadas are really intent on making him scraping every single bit of the reports, huh?

"After I saw that face the first time, I always tried to mention them less. I don't know what they did to him that day, but Tsu-kun is definitely angry− no, mad at them... I just hope Tsu-kun won't do anything bad if his father is coming home," she dried her hands and smiled at Reborn.

Reborn's ears perked up at the mention of 'if his father is coming home'. He smiled at Nana too, and carefully picked his words before opening his tiny mouth, "Thank you for being that trustful of me, maman. To tell a stranger like me something like that must be hard. I appreciated that and also let me give my condolence about what happened to Tsuna."

"..Thank you too, Reborn-kun, for listening to my rant. I'm sorry, you were just asking me about Tsu-kun's.. _friends_ , yet I ranted about all of that to you."

"It's okay, maman. I'm his tutor after all, I need to know about my student so I can help him." Nana turned her head in Reborn's direction, her eyes shining with hope when Reborn said that, "H−Huh..? Reborn-kun, does that means−"

"Yes, maman. I'll help Tsuna."

A/N:

Okay, I think I'm doing okay..?

Sorry to leave it there, but I seriously don't know where to cut the chapter and this bit seems..appropriate?

I may or may not update this fast, I made this in the worst timing ever. Next week I'm going back to school and I have a lot of exams after February.

Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that even though it's just a bunch of Reborn and Nana's conversations. I will (hopefully) include actions in the next chapters.

See you later!


	2. The rain who washed everything away

**A/N :**

 **OH MY GOD I'M ALIVE!**

 **IT'S A MISTAKE TO MADE THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE I HAD EXAMS AND COLLEGE. Gosh, I was on procrastinate mode for like, 3 months after my exams..and now I'm on college… Uh, lemme just finish at least the second chapter, my friend always asking me for the second chapter since..January I believe.**

 **Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

 **I will answer the reviews at the end!**

 **Fyi, there's no beta reader because apparently my friend fall asleep while I was typing this so..expect a lot of mistakes!**

 _ **Warning : Curse words, a lot of tort- I mean tutoring from Reborn, and many more things that I will only add after I finish. Also, this will be really cringy so I'll ask for forgiveness now before you read.**_

 **Enjoy!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

 **Cover © Me**

. . .

"Yes, maman. I'll help Tsuna."

Nana wanted to cry. Finally, finally! Someone who want to help her Tsu-kun! Even if it's because he's bound to his job as his tutor, it's okay. Nana have someone who will help her now. Unlike her travelling husband who's never home and is hated by their son so much. _He really helped so much all of these years, you know._

..Can you see the sarcasm? Good. Because that was meant to be sarcasm. Don't get her wrong. Nana loves her husband dearly, but her Tsu-kun will be her priority. Especially her Tsu-kun's happiness. If it's for him, she will divorce Iemitsu. But Tsuna know she loves him dearly and she will feel sad if she ever divorce him, so he refrain himself from asking that because divorce with Iemitsu means Nana will be sad.

"T..Thank you, Reborn-kun, thank you… You..had no idea how much that made me happy," she smiled and really want to hug Reborn right now but she held back because somehow she knows while Reborn won't decline, he won't like it.

"You don't have to worry, maman. I will never let anything happen to Tsuna."

Reborn said it with so much confidence, Nana can't help but believe in him. She could only hope she made the right choice by believing in Reborn, and she feels like she won't regret this at all.

. . .

Tsuna is not happy at all.

First, he woke up on the floor.

Second, his mother somehow got some craiglist ads and _she actually called one of them to be his tutor_.

Third, the fact that his tutor is _a. freaking. baby_!

..Okay maybe not baby but infant. A freaking dangerous infant.

And fourth, he didn't like the way that —baby? Infant? Whatever, he will just call him by his name, which is Reborn- _san_ — looked at him. He feels like he tried to uncover everything by just looking at him.

Once again, and he _will always_ repeat this.

Reborn is _dangerous_ , and definitely _not_ a normal infant.

He grumbled to himself, what kind of crimes he commited on his last life for God to give him these goddamn trials—by trial he meant trials to hell— huh?

When he neared the school, he heard a lot of people talking near him. He glanced at the direction of the sounds and saw the school's baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, around the other members of the baseball team, walking to school together.

He felt a pang in his heart when he saw Yamamoto's eyes. His eyes widened when he realized what he just felt and he quickly walk faster, trying to forget that feeling.

Unbeknownst to him, Yamamoto saw Tsuna glanced at them—him actually— and was about to wave to him politely, but he was taken aback by Tsuna's widened eyes. He never saw Tsuna made any sort of expression, ever. At that time, he swear he will find what caused Tsuna to widened his eyes like that because he was intrigued.

He won't know the reason for that is his broken eyes, at least not until the rain finally found it's job to settle conflict and wash everything away for it's sky.

. . .

Tsuna didn't know what makes his heart started beating painfully when he saw Yamamoto's broken eyes and he couldn't care less, yet his heart and his intuition told him to talk to Yamamoto soon, or he will regret it.

Tsuna being Tsuna, would never abandon his intuition.

And that, brings us to this;

"Help has arrived!"

Tsuna, who was just sweeping the fields after the work got dumped on him, was startled by Yamamoto's uninvited entrance.

"..Yamamoto-san..?" Tsuna carefully studied Yamamoto's feature, and he noticed one of his arm's movement are..weird. At that moment, his intuition screamed inside his head.

' _His eyes are_ broken _. His smile is_ fake _. His hand is in the verge of_ breaking _. Talk to him now or you'll_ **regret** _it,'_ his intuition told him.

And once again, Tsuna being Tsuna, would never abandon his intuition. Plus, he somehow felt a hint of worry because his intuition is freaking out for him, for Yamamoto, who's —according to his intuition— in the verge of breaking.

So he talks to him.

"Yamamoto-san."

"Yes, Sawada?"

"Forgive me for this, but I have a few things to ask and tell you," Yamamoto blinked and studied Tsuna's expression. Somehow, he could see a hint of worry inside his eyes. It's not everyday you see Sawada Tsunayoshi with worry in his eyes. He's even more intrigued now. Why him? Why does Tsuna shows him these expressions? Why not the others?

There's only one way to answer that though.

So he nod.

"Of course you can, Sawada. What do you want to say?" he smiled again, he used his fake smile again because while he's intrigued in Tsuna, doesn't mean he will trust him..yet.

But it's hard to not trust Tsuna. His instinct told him that Tsuna is safe. Tsuna is trustworthy. Tsuna is _**home**_.

He himself don't know why but he want to trust his instinct so bad. He really hope his instinct is right about Tsuna, because Tsuna felt different from the others.

Yet, his heart told him everyone is the same. They want to use him.

"I'll say sorry I advance because these questions may be sensitive topics for you, but I have to ask you," Tsuna look right into Yamamoto's eyes with so much confidence and worry.

"..Why are you smiling right now?" Yamamoto is startled, what does Tsuna mean?

Tsuna, sensing Yamamoto is confused, decided to tell him what exactly he meant, "Your smile. I can see it's fake."

This, made Yamamoto's eyes widened. Inside he's panicking because Tsuna can see through him. _Tsuna can see through his smile._

"..You don't have to panic just because I see through your smile, Yamamoto-san. I told you that because I want to help," Yamamoto took a step back and stared at Tsuna's eyes and see nothing but truth. His heart swayed, he wanted to trust this boy, _he wanted to trust Tsuna, damnit!_ But he won't trust him yet. He'll see first what does Tsuna _actually_ want.

Tsuna took a step closer and grabbed one of Yamamoto's hand, the one that his intuition told him is in the verge of breaking, "Yamamoto-san, tell me. How many hours did you train everyday?"

Yamamoto, still torn between trusting Tsuna or not, weakly answered, "I..I didn't count how many hours I trained…"

At that answer, Tsuna snapped.

"How did you not know how many hours you trained?! No wonder your hand is in the verge of breaking!" Tsuna is furious, but not at Yamamoto. He's furious at Yamamoto's 'teammates' who pushed Yamamoto until he ended up like this.

"My hand..what?" Yamamoto's eyes widened even more if possible. He trembled just by imagining his hand, broken. He know he shouldn't trust Tsuna blindly like this, but he could feel one of his hand hurts a bit when he trained, yet he always dismissed it.

"No, no! My hand can't be broken! We have another game soon!" He's panicking and worried. Panicking because of this news, and worried about what his team will say if they heard about this.

..Of course they will discard him. And then everyone, even the Baseball God will abandon him. He's nothing without baseball! Maybe..maybe he should just kill himself then, just to save the pain of being abandoned—

 _SLAP!_

"..Have you calmed down?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with a hint of worry, even though he just slapped him.

Yamamoto touched the place where Tsuna slapped him. _Ouch_ , it hurts. But he probably deserved it though.

"Don't ever give me that face again," at this, Yamamoto sent a look of questioning to Tsuna.

"You know what I mean. The 'I-have-nothing-left-in-this-world-I-should-just-die-now' face. You shouldn't think about dying, Yamamoto-san. And don't even say something like 'But everyone will abandon me'! What about your father?! I have been to your sushi shop a few times and I can see clearly, your father loves you deeply. He loves your late mother as much as he loves you. What do you think will happen to him if he found out you died because of suicide? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

Yamamoto's mind come to a halt.

 _His father._

How could he forgot about his father? Oh my God, did he just think about dying and left his father _alone_?

That's it. He need—no, he _must_ — sort his mind out.

Yamamoto tiredly glanced at Tsuna, and he reached a hand to pull Tsuna towards him.

Tsuna, shocked by this gesture but isn't complaining, let himself being pulled towards the broken boy—no, the _almost-broken boy_ —He can't even think about _what if he didn't reached out to him oh God_ — and glanced at Yamamoto's face.

"..Thank you, Sa— No, can I call you..Tsuna..?" Yamamoto can't hold it anymore, he let out a sob. His instinct is right. Tsuna is safe, Tsuna is trustworthy, Tsuna is _**home**_. He feel warm around Tsuna, how could he just realized it now?

Tsuna, seeing Yamamoto finally be able to discard that mask he wear everyday, for the first time outside of his home, smiled. He's feeling a lot of emotions that he himself doesn't know he could ever feel. He always thought that he didn't care about anyone except for his mother. Apparently, he has always been worried about Yamamoto, who always wore a mask—in this case, a fake smile—, but he just won't admit it and buried that feeling deep inside his heart.

"Of course you can. But, if you got to call me Tsuna, then let me call you Takeshi." Tsuna wrapped his hands around Takeshi and patting his back, "You can let it all out now, I won't go anywhere until you're done."

Takeshi smiled, this time a real smile. He wrapped his hands around Tsuna too and buried his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Thank you..for reaching out to me…"

"You're welcome, Takeshi."

They're silent for a few moments until Takeshi break the silence.

"Tsuna, we..we're friends now, right?"

Tsuna just smiled and keep on patting Takeshi's back, "Of course we are friends now."

Takeshi could tell that Tsuna is as happy as him when he called them friends.

Ah, so this is what Tsuna wanted from him.

 _A friend._

. . .

 **A/N :**

 **Okay so, I don't have any excuses for not updating until now.**

 **..Actually I have one, but you guys won't like it, so just forget about this!**

 **Anyway..sorry again for not updating soon… Here you guys go, a new chapter! Maybe one more chapter will come out soon because this is supposed to be ONE chapter but my mind and fingers decided to make this longer than it should be and in the end I have to split this chapter into two. Expect another soon! (If I'm not drowning in my assignments)**

 **This chapter is full of Tsuna-Takeshi interactions. The reason why Takeshi didn't behave like in the manga/anime where Tsuna tried to stop him from jumping off the roof (calling him Dame-Tsuna, etc) is because of his instinct always telling him Tsuna is just like a book, and you shouldn't judge a book from it's cover.**

 **Yes, his instinct told him that but he never think much about it, until that moment where Tsuna scolded/help him before he break down.**

 **To be honest with you, my hand typed everything that popped inside my mind when I was making that scene so please forgive me if there's some that didn't make any sense.**

 **Okay now time to answer the reviews! Thank you very much for reviewing this story!**

 _ **Reviews :**_

 **Nephlim-Diafire5**

 **Thank you for the compliment! I was worried about this writing style to be honest, so thank you for saying that. Also, good luck for you too in school! I'm already in college now and the assignments are never-ending hahaha.**

 **Thunder-Death**

 **Thank you for reviewing and for the compliment! I'm glad you like it! This story is an idea that just pops out in the middle of the night lol so I'm glad some people like it.**

 **ButterfliesInTheSkies**

 **Thank you for the compliment! Sorry no Reborn-Tsuna interaction for now tho. There will be more of their interactions in the future chapters so don't worry!**

 **Really? To be honest I don't know how to end a chapter without cliffhanger it and I'm worried about what people are thinking about that, so I'm glad you're happy with the way I end the chapter!**

 **Kuroe17**

 **Why, yes of course there will be a continuation! In fact, it's this chapter that you just finished reading! Thank you for reviewing!** **eHHH**


End file.
